Les Plus Petites Choses
by SweN update
Summary: Les mantes religieuses parlent en alexandrins... Vous ne le saviez pas? alors, vous ne savez pas tout du quotidien d'Oliver Wood et de Marcus Flint. /!\ humour sauvage, langage pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus vieux, débilité latente.
1. Chapter 1

**Ça fait.. wha une éternité que j'ai pas posté quoi que ce soit. Du coup, jme retourve avec la pression des début, genre, avant de savoir qu'j'avais le droit de poster des fics toutes boiteuses et que les gens vont pas me taper quand même n.n' **

**Enfin bref, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un revival du woodyflintage, je croyais ce pairing disparu à jamais avec le départ de Tsuunami... ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, et puis y en avait des tellemnt ben, que je pouvais pas ne pas participer! Permettez donc que j'apporte mon minable caillou à l'édifice!**

**Je préviens jsute que je suis vraiment pas sûre de mon coup sur cette fic, j'espère que je vais pas l'abandonner trop vite, en panne d'inspiration ou quoi... :(  
**

**Fandom : HP**

**Titre : Les plus petites choses**

**Pairing : Wood/ Flint pour l'instant**

**Note : euh... non en fait j'avais pas de note ^^'  
**

* * *

« La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va. » Honoré de Balzac

**Injustices**

Marcus Flint était un brave type, au fond. C'était vraiment incompréhensible que personne d'autre que lui-même n'arrive à admettre cette vérité pourtant prouvée à maintes reprises. Déjà, il avait fait passer les intérêts de l'équipe avant le sien en engageant cette petite tapette de Malefoy, en dépit du fait il exécrait cet individu rachitique, blafard, et tout sauf passionné par le quidditch. Ensuite, il prenait à cœur son devoir de capitaine : était-il vraiment nécessaire de rappeler à chacun avec quelle constance il pourrissait la vie de ses adversaires ?

Bon, d'accord, il passait UN PEU plus de temps sur le cas Wood, mais il devait bien ça à cette face de scroutt qui s'était démerdé pour recruter le petit binoclard paranoïaque. Celui là aussi, quelle plaie ! Pas de confusion, Marcus se tamponnais sévère de l'existence de Potter, mais Scarface Premier avait le don de déconcentrer SON attrapeur, ce qui rendait Flint malade. Malefoy passait ses matchs à narguer Potter au lieu de faire son boulot en surveillant le vif d'or. Et Marcus n'avait pas encore réduit la carcasse du cher blondinet en bouillie, mais ça évidemment PERSONNE ne le remarquait.

Non, évidemment, Marcus Flint n'était qu'une grosse brute qui faisait flipper jusqu'à ses propres camarades de maison. Non mais franchement, est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui, si les serpentards se sentaient menacé au moindre petit coup de poing ? Une belle brochette de gonzesse ceux là aussi, si vous vouliez son avis. Est-ce que Wood, par exemple, se mettait à pleurnicher dès qu'il le voyait ? Non, le gryffondor haussait un sourcil, affichait un sale sourire victorieux, et le traitait de Troll puant. Bon, ensuite il se prenait une raclée, mais il rendait coup pour coup avec ses petits poings de gringalet. Et il le traitait encore de troll la fois d'après.

En y réfléchissant bien, Wood était vraiment un enfoiré, mais lui personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ? Parce que Wood était cinglé, donc évidement, on lui passait tout. Double ration de gnons pour ce fils de goule au menu d'aujourd'hui, ça lui fera sentir le goût de l'injustice ! Non mais.

* * *

**Habitudes**

« Et là, il bloque le tir D'UNE SEULE MAIN !!! C'était magique, génial, fabuleux ! » S'époumonait le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, pour la millième fois de la journée.

Percy Weasley acquiesca avec conviction, comme s'il avait écouté, puis enchaîna sur le débat politique qui ébranlait tout le monde magique : le premier ministre recevrait-il un haut de forme violet pour son anniversaire, ou bien un jaune ? La question était d'une importance sans commune mesure et…

Le reste des gryffondors ne leur jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil blasé. La comédie Weasley/Wood avait perdu de son originalité, on avait finit par s'habituer à ces deux hurluberlus qui parlaient sans discontinuer, tout deux absolument passionnés, alors qu'aucun des deux n'écoutaient l'autre.

Oh bien sur il y avait toujours des moments où on se laissait encore surprendre, quand le hasard faisait que leurs répliques semblaient vaguement se répondre, alors que l'un décrivait un balai et l'autre relatait les derniers amendements faits à la constitution sorcière ; mais généralement on se contentait de jeter un regard effaré puis on fuyait avant d'être pris à témoin par l'un ou l'autre des partis. Ces deux là s'écoutaient si peu, qu'une rumeur laissait entendre que Wood ne connaissait même pas le prénom de son interlocuteur…

Quand un petit gryffondor du nom d'Attilio Quartch l'avait questionné sur le nom de son binôme, Oliver avait répondu gaiement qu'il s'agissait de « Percy –comme Perceval Glangwhoon, l'attrapeur des Oies de Koolgeim », et son que nom était « Weasley, comme Charlie Weasley…. » Et il s'était empressé d'abreuver d'information son auditoire désespéré, en décrivant combien le précédent Capitaine était doué, et ce en précisant l'ensemble des technique que l'illustre Weasley avait appris à son petit disciple. Quartch n'avait pu s'évader que deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de parchemins où s'agitaient flèches et ballais soigneusement annotés de petits commentaires (illisibles). Wood l'avait regardé partir en souriant, fier d'avoir fait de son mieux pour le futur de l'équipe de gryffondor.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Wood avait passé la matinée à soûler son prochain en contant avec emphase les exploits du gardien du club de Middlesbrough lors de son dernier match contre les kiwis d'Invercargill, décrivant la brutalité des joueurs néo-zélandais avec une sorte de joie extatique qui faisait briller ses yeux et l'excusait donc auprès de tous. Personne ne pouvait vraiment en vouloir à Ollie quand il arborait cette bouille de gamin, il était vraiment trop… chou. En plus, ce jour n'était pas n'importe quel jour, on était le 15, jour de la sortie du magazine le plus complet sur le quidditch. Ollie était abonné à une bonne dizaine de mensuel et à deux ou trois hebdomadaires, mais à chaque sortie de _balais mag_ c'était la même chose, on aurait dit un gosse devant ses cadeaux de noël, arrachant sauvagement l'emballage avant de s'écrouler dans le premier fauteuil venu pour lire chaque article avec un mélange d'attention religieuse et d'excitement enfantin. Ca ne devenait vraiment flippant que lorsqu'il se mettait à rigoler tout seul, et même là, on pouvait entendre les soupirs attendris de quelques jeune filles, pas indifférentes à son charme candide et à son caractère passionné.

* * *

**Limites**

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, et les gargouillis des ventres affamés étaient à présent couverts par le joyeux brouhaha des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Marcus Flint semblait égal à lui-même –à savoir, d'une humeur de gobelin- et c'est sans surprise qu'une querelle démarra à la seconde où le poursuiveur de Serpentard croisa le chemin du gardien de Gryffondor.

« He ben Flint ? On dirait bien que tes petits zoizeaux de Flamouth se sont fait rétamer par les Pies ! Haaaahahahah ! Fais pas cette tête de cognard Flintounet, fais moi un beauuu souriiiiire ! Montre moi tes mignonnes quenottes… » Et c'est sur ce mot que le silence se fit.

D'accord, Wood était de super bonne humeur, il pétait la forme, et il était taré mais… PERSONNE. Personne ne pouvait taquiner Flint à propos de ses dents.

Tous les élèves présents retinrent leur souffle, attendant l'explosion, alors qu'Oliver continuait son babillage, inconscient de la boulette qu'il venait de faire.

« Wood… » Le grondement de Flint eut fait frémir n'importe quelle personne sensée, mais on ne le dirait jamais assez : l'interpellé n'était PAS une personne sensée.

« C'est mon nom ! Celui que tu vas voir inscrit su la coupe à la fin de cette année mon petit Flint ! » Répondit donc notre joyeux malade, l'air ravi.

La petite foule qui assistait à l'échange semblait suivre un match, les têtes se tournant d'un adversaire à l'autre à chaque réplique, fébriles.

« … »

L'instant semblait durer depuis des heures. C'était ahurissant : Flint ne répondait pas. Ne frappais pas... la tension montait. Voir Flint ravaler une rage meurtrière absolument palpable était plus qu'effrayant. Le fait même que le capitaine des Serpentards se contrôle avait quelque chose de si inhabituel qu'il était terrifiant.

Finalement, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage tendu du ver et argent, qui s'approcha calmement de son rival, et attrapa son menton presque gentiment. Oliver souriait toujours, même si son sourire avait à présent quelque chose de mécanique – le gardien était peut être fou, mais il n'était pas idiot, il allait se ramasser une méchante raclée et il savait que c'était mérité, mas il ne ferait pas à Flint le plaisir de lui montrer la moindre once de peur.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, petit crapaud cornu » Siffla Flint « tu vas regretter de pas avoir fermé ta grand bouche. Tu va regretter chacune des déverrouillées que tu t'es pris jusqu'à ce jour, parce que crois moi, c'est le bonheur comparé à ce qui t'attends. » Marcus lâcha son adversaire, lui tapota gentiment la joue, et repris sa route en direction des cachots, non sans lancer un dernier « Ne me sous-estime pas, Wood. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Oliver ferma son clapet et regarda son rival s'éloigner avec la certitude qu'il avait fait une grosse, grosse bêtise. Et pour une fois, chacun des témoins semblait se prononcer en faveur de l'odieux Serpentard. Le fait que flint n'avait pas réagit par la violence tout le monde de son côté : cette fois, Oliver avait clairement dépassé les bornes.

* * *

**Frustrations**

Ce qui était pratique, dans le fait d'avoir un cerveau de piaf, était qu'on oubliait vite les petits tracas du quotidien. Le petit incident « quenottes » avait donc passablement faibli dans la mémoire sélective d'Oliver Wood quand il s'assit lourdement à la table des Rouges et Or, les yeux levés vers le faux ciel, attendant avec impatience que son hibou lui ramène son_ Balais Magazine_ tant attendu.

Les battements d'ailes habituels emplirent l'air, coupant Percy qui avait entrepris d'exposer à Ollie son point de vue sur la question des Accords internationaux d'interdiction du duel. Wood scrutait chaque volatile avec un peu plus de colère à chaque minute qui l'éloignait de l'objet de ses désirs. Pourquoi son hibou n'était pas là ?! Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Comète ne viendrait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu ralentir l'arrivée de son magazine ? Wood était déboussolé. Toute l'organisation de sa semaine allait pâtir de ce retard.

Normalement, il aurai commencé à lire en mangeant – pour le coup, il n'avait même pas entamé son repas – puis il aurai continué à lire pendant le cours de Binns, pour finir sa première lecture dans la soirée. Il aurait partagé les scoops avec Weasley, aurait commencé à relire une partie. Le lendemain de la sortie du mag, il prenait toujours des paris avec les Serdaigles, alors il aimait se tenir au courant de l'état de santé de ses joueurs favoris…

« Elle arrivera peut être un peu plus tard » Proposa inutilement Percy, alors qu'Oliver entamait son repas, l'ai abattu. Comment pourrait-il avoir le cœur à savourer ce poulet en sachant que son précieux Balais Mag était perdu on ne sais où dans cette nature hostile ? Quelles seraient les répercussions à long terme d'un retard d'un jour dans son planning ? Il avait prévu d'avancer suffisamment ses devoirs pour avoir la soirée de libre aujourd'hui –enfin en comptant un peu d'entraînement tout de même – mais rien n'indiquais qu'il pourrai s'adonner à la lecture avec autant de tranquillité le lendemain ! Et il était EVIDENT que Balais Mag ne pouvait être lu à la va vite, il allait donc sans doute devoir bâcler un devoir de potion pour avoir le temps de lire _Balais Mag_ ET _3 Cercles d'Or_ qui sortait tout les jeudis. Avec sa chance, Rogue lui mettrait un M pour Minable, et il serait bon pour une séance de rattrapage dans les cachots, ce qui supprimerait à coup sur son entraînement du lundi soir. OR l'entraînement du Lundi soir était TRES important pour le moral de l'équipe. S'il n'était pas là, ils allaient encore tous faignanter, et le lendemain ils n'auraient aucune motivation, et…

« Mwaif, c'est sec comme viande, on dirait du hibou. »

Oliver releva les yeux de son assiette, cherchant la source de ces paroles qui avaient provoqué une série de rire à la table des serpentards. Le gardien n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles sombres de son ennemi attitré.

« Flint. » Lâcha-t-il comme une insulte.

L'autre lui adressa un sourire moqueur et reporta son attention sur… HO MON DIEU un HORS SERIE !!!! Un hors série de Balais Mag, le hors série qui avait été annoncé depuis le début de l'été mais qu'on n'attendais pas avant novembre… Il était là ! Le Saint Graal, pliée impunément entre les sales pattes de Marcus Flint, alias le seul type de Poudlard (en dehors de Wood lui-même) qui était abonné à cette revue de génie. Cette face de Troll avait donc en sa possession le numéro régulier que Wood attendait ET le hors série ?! Le capitaine des Gryffondors était à la limite de la syncope. Pourquoi son hibou n'était pas arrivé alors que celui de Flint était encore posé sur l'une de ses larges épaules ? Pourquoi tant de malchance en ce jour mauuuudit…

Et c'est en jetant un regard haineux à son rival que Wood compris. Flint le regardait par-dessus son magazine, un sourcil haussé, l'air narquois… un goût de hibou… Il aurait pas osé quand même ? « FLIIIIIIIIIINT !!! »

Le gryffondor se leva précipitamment pour se jeter sur le serpentard, l'attrapant par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier (non sans jeter au passage un regard sur les gros titres du Hors Série) « Flint espèce de raclure de fond de chaudron, t'as fait quoi à mon hibou ? T'as saboté l'arrivée de mon courrier ! Tout ça pour avoir l'avantage pendant le match en me privant de l'entraînement de lundi prochain… »

Avec un sang-froid inaccoutumé, Flint se dégagea de l'emprise de du gryffondor hystérique. « Calme ta joie Wood, t'es pas chez ta mère. J'sais même pas de quoi tu parles, mais à mon avis tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Potty, sa paranoïa commence à détendre sur toi. Tu veux que j'te fasse une belle cicatrice ? C'est cadeau d'la maison. »

Evidemment, les serpentards étaient écroulés de rire, et Ollie fulminait. Rien qu'à son petit sourire fourbe, il était clair que Flint était pour quelque chose dans l'affaire Balais Mag.

Alors que le capitaine des serpents se levait de table en le bousculant ( « Bouge toi le lard Wood, et décampe vite fait de là, tu pollues mon espace » ) Oliver se rappela soudain très clairement… 'Ne me sous-estime pas, Wood.'

* * *

**Nierf! Comment j'ai galéré rien que pour écrire ça, alors qu'il se passe que dalle :'(**

**Gott von Himmel! j'avais faillit oublier! le.... GREAT REVIEW GAME!**

**A) Ma vieille, laisse tomber, t'as plus le groove**

**B) C'est moi où t'as un soucis avec les virgules?! (ouais j'saiiis )**

**C) Roh, je looove ce Paring, mais franchement, j'espère que ce sera pas toujours aussi mou**

**D) OMFG! que d'OOC!!! (huh j'espère que vous allez pas toutes me dire ça :'( )**

**E) wait & see**

**F) Tout autre commentaire méchant ou gentil pour nourrir mon ego surdimensionné (BWAHAHAH!)**

**Bises à toutes celles qui ont lu jusqu'à ces mots, jvous aime les loutes.**

**SweN  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon enthousiasme débordant pallie à mon manque total d'inspiration! C'est teeellement cool n.n**

**Du coup, voilà le chapitre deux, où il ne se passe pas tellement plus de choses, mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Mon esprit torturé s'est souvenu de son amour inconditionnel pour ces chers Poufsouffles... ahhh dommage que j'ai pas l'occasion de ramener mon petit Ernie adoré.**

**Ah oui, ce chapitre a été Béta par ma petite PapriK en sucre (link sur mon profil), du coup, vous aurez plus à passer outre mes immondes fautes de frappe et autres accords récalcitrants... Mici ma loute!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

« Il n'est pas honteux pour l'homme de succomber sous la douleur et il est honteux de succomber sous le plaisir. » Blaise Pascal

**Attentes**

Avec le recul, même l'année où Puddlemere United avait perdu le tournoi de Grande Bretagne dès le premier tour n'était pas aussi douloureuse que la semaine que Wood venait de passer. D'abord, Flint avait trouvé le moyen d'intercepter son hibou : non seulement Ollie n'avait pas reçu _Balais Mag_, mais en plus il n'avais reçu que la couverture de _3 Cercles d'Or_, puis un seul article d'_Après le Vif_… L'attente était insoutenable. Flint avait les magazines en sa possession, il en était certain, et le moindre petit morceau d'information donnait à Wood l'envie inextinguible d'en savoir plus. L'apothéose de l'affaire du détournement de courrier avait été le jour où Comète s'était ramenée avec une courte lettre, confirmant que Holyhead's Hooligans avait bel et bien pris en compte sa demande de résiliation d'abonnement, et qu'il ne recevrait donc plus l'hebdomadaire en question… inutile de chercher, il n'y avait pas de mots assez précis pour décrire le glapissement horrifié qui avait franchi les lèvres du gardien de gryffondor à la lecture de ces mots.

Oliver se sentait coupé du monde. Evidemment, l'affaire n'avait rien de dramatique, comme avait pu le faire remarquer (ce chacal de) Percy : Wood n'avait que quelques mots à dire pour que Davis lui prête son exemplaire de tel ou tel numéro ; et Cadwallader –un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle– palliait au manque d'informations délivrées par le Serdaigle. Mais Wood n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience. Il n'aimait pas devoir attendre que les autres finissent leur lecture, il n'aimait pas avoir les information en deuxième main, et surtout, il avait horreur qu'on lui spoile ses articles préférés en lui donnant l'information clef avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lire.

Oliver passait ses journées dans l'angoisse, prêt à se boucher les oreilles si quelqu'un lui proposait un pari, attendant avec anxiété de voir de quel autre magazine Flint allait le priver. L'apothéose avait été atteinte dans la soirée de mercredi quand, après avoir effectivement loupé l'entraînement du lundi parce qu'il était retenu avec Rogue, ayant subit la torture de l'entraînement du mardi avec une équipe en mode mou du genou ; lorsque pensant avoir enfin droit à un jeu de qualité, il s'était retrouvé sur le terrain… sans Souaffle. La malle de quidditch qu'il était sur d'avoir amoureusement rangée la veille était incomplète ! Evidemment, Oliver avait été tenu responsable pour la disparition de la précieuse balle rouge, et Mac Gonnagall avait jugé que sa passion pour le sport aurait dû lui garantir que le Capitaine ferait plus attention au matériel. Apparemment déçue (mais en réalité ravie de mettre l'envahissant gardien de côté pour au moins quelques jours), l'injuste directrice avait temporairement privé Oliver de ses fonctions de Capitaine, tache qu'elle avait confié à Alicia pour toute la semaine à venir.

Inutile de le préciser, Wood était effondré. Personne ne s'était jamais autant engagé pour le bien de son équipe que lui-même ! Cette vieille chouette ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir qu'il était innocent ! Jamais il n'aurait maltraité le précieux matériel alors que d'autres capitaines (Flint, à tout hasard) avaient autant d'accès que lui à la malle et avaient beaucoup plus de chance d'avoir manqué à leur devoir en provoquant la perte du souaffle. Mais comme Gryffondor avait été la dernière équipe à s'entraîner ce soir là… Ollie pouvait sans difficulté imaginer la haute silhouette de cet enfoiré de Flint se faufiler sournoisement dans la nuit pour piquer la balle et le faire accuser.

* * *

**Coup Bas**

Afin de garantir sa ration nocturne de quidditch, Wood traînait donc ce soir là dans la salle commune des gryffondors en présence d'un groupe de troisième années comprenant Potter, Finnigan, Granger et le cadet Weasley. Leur compagnie n'était certes pas désagréable, mais il était fort peu aisé de maintenir la conversation sur un sujet vital –comme le quidditch, par exemple. Entre les élucubrations de Granger sur les méfaits des détraqueurs (non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à carrer ?) et Potter qui passait des heures à se plaindre de Malefoy et de ses deux gorilles de compagnie, c'était moins simple que de discuter avec Percy. Aucun respect, ces jeunes.

Cependant, le fait d'écouter le martyr N°1 du monde sorcier se plaindre du traitement que lui faisait subir l'attrapeur de Serpentard eut un impact inattendu sur les réflexions de Wood. Potter passait un temps considérable à se préoccuper du blondinet, se plaignait tout le temps, se défendait vaguement avec les quatre répliques hargneuses qu'il était capable de sortir, mais ne prenait jamais vraiment l'initiative de casser une bonne fois pour toute la petite gueule de fouine de son rival. Ce manque de combativité était désespérant ! Wood considérait jusqu'ici sa relation avec Flint comme assez similaire à celle de Potter et Malefoy, une saine émulation, une joyeuse compétitivité, avec à la clef l'espoir d'écraser l'adversaire. Mais force était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose. Potter se laissait clairement abattre, comme si la victoire lui importait peu et qu'il avait des soucis plus urgents que celui de provoquer Malefoy. Wood lui, devait bien admettre qu'il considérait ses petites rixes quotidiennes avec son homologue serpentard comme une partie importante de sa journée. Il aimait casser le moral de Flint au petit matin, l'enrager avant midi, et lui faire un coup bas à chaque fois que c'était possible.

En parlant de coup bas, c'était tout de même ahurissant de voir avec quelle facilité l'ennemi Serpentard avait tendance à vous toucher en plein cœur, là où ça faisait le plus mal, en touchant à ce à quoi vous teniez le plus. Pour Potter, c'était sa mère et sa cicatrice, pour Wood c'était quelque chose de bien plus précieux : le Quidditch.

Oliver avait tout bonnement cessé d'écouter Finnigan qui relatait les derniers potins sur l'évasion de Sirius Black. Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit de stratège. Oh non il n'était pas comme Potter à attendre gentiment que le coup tombe : l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

* * *

**Défiance**

On ne l'avait que trop dit : Marcus Flint était la terreur des Serpentards, le MECHANT et qui plus est un personnage secondaire qui n'avait pas assez d'importance pour qu'on prenne la peine de lui donner quelque chose à quoi s'attacher. Wood ne pouvait donc assouvir une vengeance égale à l'affront qu'il subissait, car il ne pouvait s'attaquer à ce que Flint avait de plus cher, puisque le serpentard n'aimait RIEN, si ce n'est faire chier le monde. Mais, justement, cela ne représentait-il pas l'essence même du caverneux Troll qui sévissait en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe des vert et argent ? C'était donc à l'aura de terreur qui émanait de Flint qu'Oliver allait s'attaquer.

Wood était quelqu'un d'entêté. Une fois que l'appât de la vengeance avait envahit ses pensées, il s'y consacra avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il n'avait plus une seule heure d'entraînement à se mettre sous la dent, pour cause de pluie torrentielle et de détraqueurs arpentant le terrain jour et nuit – la pluie n'était qu'un détail, les intempéries faisaient partie des joies du quidditch. Ahhh le Quidditch…

Bref. Le capitaine des Gryffondors s'était attelé à la tache fort passionnante de faire passer l'effroyable Marcus Flint pour un vulgaire collectionneur de licornes en peluche. En premier lieu, il fallait se trouver des alliés. La vengeance, tout comme le Quidditch (ahhh le quidditch) était un sport d'équipe. Qui était, selon les sondages, la personne la moins effrayante de tout Poudlard ? Wood avait pensé à Harry, mais ces derniers temps le petit était convaincu qu'il était poursuivi par Sirius Black en personne, et ses convulsions paranoïaques avaient quand même quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il ne restait donc dans le catalogue réduit des connaissances d'Oliver (comprenant uniquement les personne ayant un rapport plus ou moins direct avec le quidditch), qu'un seul type définitivement niais…

Le brave Poufsouffle accueillit avec un sourire aimable le Gryffondor qui venait de s'installer à sa table, au coin du rayon féerie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Diggory » salua le gardien en posant sur la table le premier volume d'_ Il Volait Comme un Fou_, un des meilleurs roman existant selon le rouge et or.

« Bonjour Oliver, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été remplacé par Alicia cette semaine... Tout va bien au moins ? Si tu veux en parler je suis prêt à t'écouter tu sais. » Commença Cedric Diggory, alias le tombeur de ces dames – dames qui gloussaient à la table d'à côté, soit dit en passant.

« J'ai pas été remplacé parce que je pouvais pas jouer ! » s'étrangla Wood, horrifié à l'idée qu'une quelconque raison autre que les forces du destin et de Mc Gonnagall réunies aient pu passer pour une raison valable de se faire remplacer. « C'est ce cognard de Flint, il s'est arrangé pour que… » Et c'est ainsi qu' Ollie raconta (à grand renfort d'insulte et de gesticulation) ses récentes mésaventures à Cédric, lequel l'écoutait avec patience, un air compréhensif sur le visage.

« Tu sais Oliver, c'est simplement de la jalousie, il ne t'en veux pas vraiment… Je comprends que tu sois blessé, mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler directement avec lui ? Enfin, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de l'approcher, il est euh…. Un peu effrayant non ? » Déclara Cedric, rosissant légèrement à l'idée d'adresser la parole à cette grosse brute qui lui massacrait la main à chaque rencontre sur le terrain. « Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça… peut-être qu'il a eu une enfance difficile, tu ne crois pas Olivier ? » L'interpellé haussa une épaule indifférente : Flint aurait bien pu avoir passé ses vertes années au fond d'un cachot à manger des croquettes, il s'en battait le globe oculaire avec une patte de scroutt. Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à carrer ? Flint était une sale ordure, un point c'est tout.

« S'il le faut, sa méchanceté, c'est comme euh… une carapace tu vois ? Pour se protéger des gens, parce qu'au fond, il doit être vachement sensible et… » Yeurk. Est-ce qu'Olivier hallucinait où est-ce que Diggory fantasmait sauvagement sur cette grosse chauve-souris puante de Flint ? Et puis c'était quoi ces films qu'il se faisait, le poufsouffle ? Wood avait l'impression d'entendre ses poursuiveuses en total délire sur le bassiste des Bizzar's sisters.

« Diggory, tu parles comme une fille. Flint va très bien si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste un sale crevard. Et tu devrais pas avoir trop d'attentions pour lui, parce que je sais de source sure qu'il a menacé certain membres de ton équipe pour que serpentard gagne son match avec plus de 80 points d'avance… »

Nullement offensé, Cedric répondit avec un sourire mélancolique « Je ne parles pas comme une fille depuis toujours tu sais ? C'est juste que quand j'était petit, je suis tombé dans la marmite de potion de grelucherie que…. »

Bon. Pour l'association, c'était mort. Diggory ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, même si la mouche en question était affreusement verte et bourdonnante et… beurk. De toutes façons, le Poufsouffle ne serait pas un membre très efficace dans son équipe, avec toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, ce type était un vrai troupeau à lui tout seul. On l'entendait arriver de l'autre bout du terrain –ooo Cédriiiccc !T'es tellement sensible, y a que toi qui me comprends vraiment ! Cedriiic, tu penses quoi de mon nouveau sac en peau de fée ? Cédriiiiiiic… - Mais Wood n'avait pas perdu son temps : il connaissait à présent le moyen de sa vengeance… potion de grelucherie hein ?

* * *

**Et voiliii! Je sais c'est court, mais la suite est déjà en cours de rédaction alors...**

**Great Review Game?**

**A) Ah ben merci à la Beta ! ça fait du bien xD**

**B) MWaaahah Digorry :'D**

**C) Je fais partie du comité de protection des greluches, alors fais gaffe à c'que tu vas dire...  
**

**D) Que de vulgarité... mon pauvre petit Woody, jle voyais pas comme ça...**

**E) Tout ce que vous voudrez, majestés lectrices! Je tiens beaucoup à votre point de vue n.n**

**Bises!**

**SweN  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Milles excuses pour le retard, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous comme vous pourrez le constater ;) Un petit chapitre sans prétention donc, mais qu'il m'a bien fait marrer à écrire -ouais je sais je crains x( **

**Comme d'hab, gros gros merci à PapriK qui prends le temps de corriger mes coquilles, et merci à vous qui lisez!**

**disc : en plus de piquer les persos de JKR, je fauche ceux de racine! millediou...**

sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

« La douleur est toujours question et le plaisir, réponse. » Paul Valery

**Stratagèmes**

Flint ne s'était pas sentit aussi occupé depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Honnêtement, il se demandait presque comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Faire enrager Wood était une activité des plus gratifiantes : quelle étrange satisfaction que d'entendre le lion rugir un « FLIIIIIIIIIIINT !!! » rageur dès les premières heures de la journée ? Quoi de plus enthousiasmant que de voir les yeux de son rival s'écarquiller devant le demi article de journal qu'il lui avait laissé, voir son air passionné alors qu'il lisait les quelques lignes, et attendre, jusqu'à l'instant fatidique ou Wood s'étranglait avec sa tartine, frustré de ne pas savoir la dernière ligne contenant la clef de la réussite du double huit. Le panel d'expressions de son rival ne cessait de le ravir, surtout que ce cinglé se mettait dans des états incroyables pour des raisons tout à fait puériles. C'était fabuleux.

La météo de ce début d'automne semblait s'être mise de son côté, car même si Marcus déplorait le fait de ne pas pouvoir enfourcher son balai et voler un peu, l'effet de l'interdiction d'entraînement sur Wood valait bien ce petit sacrifice : le gosse crisait encore plus facilement que d'habitude. Au moindre petit titillement, le gardien se jetait sur lui avec des yeux de tueur, et Marcus se faisait à chaque fois un plaisir de canaliser l'énergie débordante du gryffondor en lui mettant une bonne vieille raclée, à la moldue. La haine occupe bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Trouver à chaque fois un nouveau plan pour mettre à mal les défenses du Gryffondor, chaque nouvelle insulte qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds… Le Serpentard se surprenait certains soirs à attendre avec impatience le lendemain pour pouvoir mettre ses stratagèmes à exécution.

Un des points les plus fascinants du caractère de Wood était cette stupidité qui l'empêchait de voir qu'il avait perdu d'avance. A chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, il suffisait d'un infime rictus de la part de Flint pour que le lion se jette sur lui sans aucune peur, le frappant à grands coups non retenus sans la moindre conscience qu'il allait sans aucun doute se faire écraser. Quoi que, ces derniers temps –et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais – Flint n'avait pas toujours aussi facilement le dessus. La rage bouillonnante de son rival palliait à la différence de force physique, et vu que cette tête de mule de Wood avait toujours eu une résistance impressionnante (Après tout, ce type était capable d'arrêter les boulets de canon qu'il lui envoyait pendant les matchs), le gardien ne craignait pas vraiment la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur lui à chaque empoignade. Il ne restait plus à Flint qu'à attendre le lendemain pour refaire la tronche de Wood à l'aide de ses phalanges.

* * *

**Vindicte**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le gardien de gryffondor était enterré au fin fond de la bibliothèque, l'air affairé entre les piles de livres de potions. Il était de notoriété commune que Wood était une quiche en potions, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de caresser l'espoir de concocter cette fameuse potion de grelucherie, et ce grâce à l'aide du Préfêt-en-Chef (et accessoirement son meilleur ami) Percy Weasley. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis en face d'Oliver et s'était absorbé dans la lecture de _« Petites Potions pour Sorcières Avisées »_. Wood était quand à lui plongé dans _balais magazine_, considérant qu'il avait fournit suffisamment d'effort en convainquant Perce de l'aider à « améliorer ses notes en potion ». En plus, c'était un Balais Magazine, spécial « Eclair de Feu », LE balais le plus performant jamais crée, et Wood ne se lassait pas d'admirer le bolide qu'il ne pourrait que rêver d'essayer un jour. Accélération de 240 km/h en 10 secondes… Wood poussa un soupir énamouré : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà fait tatouer ces chiffres Ô combien merveilleux. Il tourna la page presque à regret de devoir quitter ces images de rêve, afin de lire les commentaires des plus grands joueurs…

« AAHHK ! » Fut le cri qui échappa à notre grand passionné quand il découvrit qu'une bonne partie de la page suivante avait été rendue illisible à cause de ce qui semblait être du jus de citrouille séché. Ce petit saligaud de Davies ! Il ne pouvait pas faire attention à ses propres affaires ?! Une page aussi importante en plus… Wood senti une fois de plus l'injustice de son sort s'abattre comme un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Cette situation ne devait pas durer plus longtemps. Il ferma le précieux ouvrage et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac, puis s'empara rageusement du premier grimoire de potion qui lui tomba sous la main. Cette fois, c'était du sérieux.

« Perce ! Pas le moment de reluquer Dauclaire ! » S'exclama Oliver, prenant inconsciemment le même ton tyrannique avec lequel il traitait ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils manquaient de concentration. Sa remarque fut immédiatement suivie du « Chuuuut ! tsk !! » Agacé de Mrs Pince et d'un rougissement notable des oreilles du Préfet en Chef. Celui-ci émit un toussotement gêné, déplorant une fois de plus le manque de finesse de son camarade avant de reporter son attention sur l'ouvrage qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« J'ai les instructions pour la potion que tu voulais faire, » déclara Percy d'un ton hautain « Mais en toute franchise, je ne pense pas que la confection d'une potion aussi ridiculement inutile te permettra de faire de réels progrès dans… »

N'écoutant pas plus que d'ordinaire le laïus du préfet, Wood s'empara du grimoire avec une expression étrange, mêlant l'avidité du joueur devant la vitrine d'un magasin de quidditch et un grand sourire victorieux – le genre de rictus que le capitaine n'arborait en général qu'après avoir soufflé une victoire à son homologue serpentard.

* * *

**Inattentions**

La pluie s'était tue et un vent léger écartait de lourds nuages noirs qui semblaient n'encourager cette accalmie que pour revenir de plus belle et déverser leurs trombes d'eau en y ajoutant de gigantesques éclairs. Le soleil tiède de l'automne perçait donc le voile épais des nuages, illuminant de ses timides rayons les arbres rouges, ocre et or de la forêt interdite. Le paysage flamboyait de toute sa parure automnale, entourant le château qui scintillait d'humidité. La beauté de l'instant était époustouflante, pourtant Oliver Wood s'en tapait comme de l'an quarante. On aurait même pu dire qu'il s'en battait l'œil avec une patte de mante, mais le membre en question était –pour l'instant tout du moins- encore en place sur le corps de l'insecte qui n'en menait pas large enfermé dans son bocal, sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir des gryffondors.

Céphise –c'était le petit nom que la mante religieuse s'était donné- suppliait les cieux de lui rentre sa liberté, jurant qu'elle ne truciderai plus son prochain à tord et à travers si jamais on lui offrait une chance de finir sa carrière autrement que broyée au fin fond d'un chaudron. Malgré sa gueule d'alien et ses mandibules cliquetantes, Céphise semblait avoir apaisé un instant le courroux des dieux : son tortionnaire ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. La délicate créature soupira de soulagement et se dit en alexandrin (comme toute mante religieuse qui se respecte, d'ailleurs) _'Je vous l'avais prédit, qu'en dépit de la Grèce/ De votre sort encor vous seriez la maîtresse.'_

Tout ceci n'avait, bien sûr, pas la moindre importance dans le déroulement de notre histoire, mais le protagoniste étant lascivement allongé sur son lit, cette petite parenthèse racinienne faisait en réalité office de voile pudique pour masquer la teneur des activités qu'entreprenait Wood dans l'intimité et la solitude de sa chambre.

Oh, et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il faisait était interdit pas la loi. Et puis, Oliver considérait qu'il était normal pour un jeune homme en pleine forme de relâcher la pression de temps à autres. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de plancher sur son devoir de métamorphoses, le capitaine de griffondor s'adonnait à un plaisir coupable : l'écoute de la retransmission en direct du match des Chauves-souris de Ballycastle contre les Faucons  
de Falmouth. Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne le surprendrait en pleine écoute d'un match qui opposait les deux pires équipes des tournois. Elles n'étaient pas les pires au niveau du jeu, mais tout supporter qui se respecte se doit de boycotter les performance d'une équipe potentiellement dangereuse pour celle qu'il soutient.

En toute honnêteté, Oliver n'aurait su dire ce qui le poussait à faire une telle infidélité aux Vagabonds. Les Chauves-souris, tout comme les Faucons, n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour la grâce de leurs manœuvres, mais le match n'en était pas moins intense : la brutalité et la violence maintenaient le gardien en haleine. Tant de sauvagerie avait quelque chose de fascinant, se disait Oliver alors que la voix du commentateur annonçait un énième arrêt de jeu suite à une blessure grave de l'un des joueurs.

La radio diffusa les premières notes d'une publicité qu'il connaissait par cœur, et son esprit profita de la pause pour vagabonder n'importe où. Sans doute était-ce à cause des joueurs de Flamouth, ses pensées s'orientèrent naturellement vers Flint. Wood avait à présent tout les éléments nécessaires à la mise en œuvre de sa vengeance : il avait la recette, il avait les ingrédients (quoi que, la mante religieuse essayait sans cesse de se sauver) et bien sur il avait extorqué à Percy les conseils nécessaire à la réussite de la potion. D'après le préfet, même un crapaud décérébré aurait pu réussir à concocter un élixir aussi simple. Pourtant, le fanatique du quidditch hésitait. Ce n'était pas un élan suprême de magnanimité qui freinait l'assouvissement de sa vengeance, c'était la méfiance. La potion de grelucherie n'avait pas QUE des effets néfastes, comme on pouvait le constater en essayant d'observer Diggory au milieu de son éternel troupeau d'admiratrices éperdues. Wood voulait ôter à son rival l'aura de terreur à laquelle le serpentard tenait tant, et non lui octroyer une troupe de fangirls en délires prêtes à tout pour se serrer sa personne.

Bon, d'un côté, il y avait fort peu de chance que la sorcière moyenne s'amourache de face de troll. Cédric avait réussi à tourner la potion de grelucherie en atout majeur pour s'attirer les faveurs de la gente féminine, mais il y parvenait surtout parce qu'il était beau garçon. Alors que Flint, avec ses ratiches de cheval, son monosourcil façon sanglier, et sa tête d'abruti… Il y avait peu de chance. Peu de chance oui, mais le risque persistait : après tout, en tant que fin stratège (hahaha), Oliver se devait de considérer toutes les possibilités. Bien que lui-même n'y croyait pas une seconde, le capitaine ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ses poursuiveuses déclarer « ya pas que le physique qui compte, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce qu'on a à l'intérieur… » La suite était moins intéressante (« regarde le chef, il est canon mais je sortirai jamais avec lui alors qu'il a une cacahuète en forme de vif d'or à la place du cerveau… »). Enfin bref, Ollie considérait ça comme une des hypocrisies inhérentes au sexe feminin ('mais non Katie, tu n'as pas grossi du tout' alors que son balai arrive à peine à la soulever) mais force était de constater que c'était parfois le cas : Potter B&B (Binocle & Balafre) n'était pas vraiment le symbole de la sexitude mais il avait quand même un bon nombre d'admiratrices…

Oliver soupira, roulant sur le côté pour atteindre le poste qui grésillait anormalement. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les commentaires du match se faisaient de moins en moins perceptibles. A Poudlard, la transmission magique avait toujours été d'une excellente qualité. La seule fois où il avait eu ce genre de problème était quand les jumeaux avaient voulu lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire en enchantant son poste pour qu'il enregistre automatiquement les matchs des Vagabonds de Wigtown…

La radio hoqueta quelques minutes encore, avant de se taire complètement. Affolé, Wood se releva brusquement, secouant le poste dans le vain espoir d'entendre la fin de son match. Le grésillement reprit, s'arrêta, et le son revint avec une clarté surnaturelle : « he ben mon petit Woody, on se laisse aller à suivre les Faucons ? Tu te fais du mal… » Oliver regarda son poste, interloqué. Sa conscience s'adressait à lui à travers la radio, et bizarrement, sa conscience avait la voix de… « Flint ?! » Un rire gras répondit à son exclamation interloquée « Lui-même, Woody. T'as enfin compris quelle était la seule équipe viable du championnat? »

« Bordel… Flint, sale crevure, dégage de mon poste ! »

« J'avais pas l'intention de papoter avec toi toute la nuit de toutes façons. » Répondit la voix du Serpentard, moqueuse. « J'ai un peu bidouillé ta radio, tu m'en veux pas… Je me suis dit que vous les Gryffondors vous aimiez bien les moldus, alors je voulais te faire une petite surprise… »

La voix du serpentard mourut, laissant place à une mélodie agaçante. «_ Oops, I did it again ! _» chantonna la radio, alors que les yeux du capitaine de gryffondor s'écarquillaient si largement qu'ils menacèrent de choir de leurs orbites.

« FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINT ! »

* * *

**Inégalités**

Les serpentards, eux, n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage. Les braves verts et argent de septième année avaient donc déguerpi sans demander leur reste en entendant une série de grognements sourds provenant de l'une des chambres de leur étage : Flint était donc seul à s'esclaffer allègrement dans son dortoir. Son rire tonitruant traversait les murs, inquiétant hurlement, si bien qu'à présent les sixièmes années aussi se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas aller voir ailleurs si Rogue y était.

Son propre poste de radio était tombé au sol, éjecté sous la secousse de ce corps qui se gondolait sous l'hilarité : « WAAAARRHAHRRHHFFWHARHF ! RRRARF !AHHRRRWWFFRHH ! » Ah… il avait mal au ventre, les larmes lui dégoulinaient sur les jours, dans le cou, il avait le nez qui coulait, et en fond sonore, la voix de Wood qui s'égosillait à travers le haut parleur de sa radio faisait redoubler son fou-rire à chaque fois qu'il entendait les hurlements du gryffondor atteindre un nouveau sommet dans les aigus. Ahhh… ce type était impayable.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était vraiment donné du mal. Il avait du effrayer, menacer et tourmenter une bonne douzaine de rouge et or avant de réussir à mettre la main sur le poste de Wood, mais franchement, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il pouvait à présent narguer le gardien jusque dans sa chambre, et connaissant la nature psychotique de son rival, l'autre n'aurait pas le réflexe de détruire son poste tant qu'il avait l'espoir d'y écouter la moindre miette d'émission en rapport avec le quidditch. C'était fabuleux. Flint se savait génial, mais des fois, comme c'était le cas à présent, il était presque surpris par sa virtuosité dans l'art de pourrir chaque seconde de l'existence de Wood.

« Flint, laisse moi écouter la fin, ou alors… » gargouilla le gryffondor, la voix affaiblie d'avoir tant crié.

« Ou alors quoi Wood ? » répliqua Flint, narquois

« OU ALORS GWARYLAHAHAA !!! » Le hurlement incompréhensible qui suivit rappela le serpentard à son activité première : se bidonner face à l'impuissance de son rival.

* * *

**Fini pour ce chappy!**

**Alors, avec PapriK on a pris Céphise en affection... du coup j'ai un peu de mal à la tuer cette brave petite : vous en dites quoi? (pour que Céphise soit sauvée, tapez 1, pour que... arrghhhh!!! tais toi cerveau!)**

**à vous!**

**Swen.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc : encore une fois, piquage effronté des répliques de mon pote ****Racine****, en plus du détournement des persos de JKR. Excuses aussi à ****James B. & Britney****, m'enfin eux ils ont mérité mon courroux. Révérence au ****Capitaine Haddock**** et à ****Lafontaine****, jvous kiffe les keums (comment qu'elle s'exprime!)**

**Sinon : Gros merci à ****Basmoka****, qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais écrit « Dauclaire » à la place de « Deauclaire » au chap précédent, chose que ni PapriK ni moi n'avions remarqué (ce qui prouve une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on a aucun respect pour l'œuvre originale – et rlah, dans les dents JKR ! t'avais qu'a mettre plus de quidditch !) Pour me faire pardonner auprès de Pénélope, qui ne méritait pas tant de haine, je lui ai offert un passage éclair dans se chapitre, même si personne en a rien à carrer de sa life. Pour remercier Basmoka, j'ai réussi à caser le mot « hyène » dans ce chapitre –ça donne envie de m'aider hein… comment ça « trop pas » !?**

**Et toujours : plein de câlins à tous ceux qui lisent, encore plus de tendresse à ceux qui reviewent, et grosse mandale à ****PapriK**** (parce qu'elle aime ça la chenapante).**

* * *

« C'est un grand malheur de se faire aimer avant qu'on ait assez de raison de se faire craindre. » Madeleine de Scudery

**Imprudence**

Oliver était fou. Les derniers remparts de la raison venaient de s'effriter face à la sournoiserie de son rival. Le bruit sourd de son front heurtant le mur accompagnait en rythme les mélodies que Flint avait sélectionné pour lui, toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres. C'était fini. Plus question de reculer, il fallait anéantir la blatte des cachots, le tuer, le tuuuuuueeeerrr !!

« Un problème, Oliver ? » Fut la très pertinente remarque de Percy Weasley quand celui-ci regagna son dortoir, y trouvant le capitaine en train de se taper la tête contre le mur, l'œil hagard.

« Le tuerrr.. » répondit Wood dans un râle qui n'était pas sans rappeler un personnage de Tolkien réclamant son précieux.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le tuerrrr ! »

« Oliver, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que cette phrase est tout sauf explicite. » Précisa Percy d'un ton égal. « Enfin, j'était venu te prévenir que Pen… euh, Deauclaire m'avait… enfin peu importe, je ne peux pas rester t'aider ce soir pour ta potion ridicule. Et Cadwallader m'a donné ça pour toi. » Acheva le sans-cœur en posant un magazine sur la table de chevet attenante au lit d'Oliver.

Il était donc seul, abandonné, sans la moindre aide dans sa quête de justice. Même l'acquisition du dernier _Quidditch Illustré_ ne pouvait apaiser sa souffrance. L'heure n'était plus à la prudence : il était temps de préparer l'élixir de la vengeance.

Céphise pressentit que l'heure de sa fin approchait lorsqu'elle vit le sorcier déplier son chaudron. « _Ah, ne prétendez pas que je puisse survivre…_ » Se dit-elle en songeant à l'auteur qui lui avait fait entrevoir le leurre d'une possible échappatoire à son funeste destin. Cependant, un geste brusque du jeune homme qui la tenait prisonnière eut pour effet de faire éclater les parois de sa prison, alors que le bocal s'écrasait au sol dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Essuyant d'une patte verte sa petite tête triangulaire, Céphise déploya ses ailes et s'envola jusqu'au sommet du lit à baldaquin où elle se posa sans grâce_. « Mais, lecteurs, allons voir jusqu'où vont ses transports. / Voyons quels changements produiront ces remords. »_

Inconscient de la fuite de l'un de ses ingrédients, Wood poursuivait la préparation. Il avait allumé un petit feu au milieu de la chambre, et jetait rageusement les composants dans la marmite, suivant d'un œil distrait les indications que Percy avait notées sur un morceau de parchemin. Les flacons s'entrechoquaient, les poudres flottaient en nuages lugubres tandis que les éclairs transperçaient enfin le ciel au dehors, achevant de donner à la scène un air d'apocalypse. Et tout le long, Oliver marmonnait des insultes à l'adresse de Flint qu'il entrecroisait avec des serments de fidélité au Quidditch.

La petite mante, du haut de son perchoir, observait le massacre dont elle avait réchappé : _« Que veut-il ? Est-ce haine, est-ce amour qui l'inspire ? / Cherche-t-il seulement le plaisir de lui nuire ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle en entendant les seuls mots distincts du discours de Wood (« Amour, Quidditch, Flint, crevure, tuer… ») Le jeune homme remuait à présent sa mixture avec ferveur, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de folie douce, apparemment indifférent aux écœurantes effluves de rose et de sucre que répandait sa préparation.

* * *

**Interlude**

Ayant laissé seul son (détraqué de) camarade, Percy Weasley descendit dans la salle commune où il croisa son plus jeune frère accompagné de la clique habituelle (Granger, Balafré Paranoïaque). Les troisièmes années en question semblaient comploter quelques infractions au règlement, mais Percy n'en avait cure. Ce soir, le règlement lui importait peu. Enfin, si, cela comptait, mais moins que l'avancée fulgurante que lui avait permis la bourde de Wood à la bibliothèque. Pénélope Deauclaire lui avait proposé qu'ils se rejoignent en début de soirée, afin d'étudier ensemble les sorts de métamorphose qui leur seraient sans doute demandé pour leur ASPIC.

Tout à son idylle, le préfet dépassa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et traversa les couloirs à grands pas assurés – enfin, à grandes enjambées grotesques selon n'importe quel public extérieur. Le roux arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec quelques trois-quarts d'heure d'avance, mais cela lui importait peu : la gazette du sorcier l'occuperait en attendant.

Pénélope quitta le fauteuil de la salle commune des Serdaiges où elle était confortablement installée, et rejoignit la salle de bain pour une petite retouche beauté qui ne serait pas superflue en vue du rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Son homologue Gryffondor devait déjà s'impatienter devant le tableau du cycliste italien où ils devaient se rencontrer. Connaissant l'énergumène, il avait sans doute plus de trente minutes d'avance et devait faire mine de s'intéresser à un article de journal quelconque, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste absent.

La précision du portrait qu'elle s'imaginait ne la surprenait même pas. Percy était quelqu'un d'incroyablement prévisible. Loin du chevaleresque amant de conte de fée, le rouquin était maladroit, grandiloquent, parlait sans cesse de sujet absurdes… mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait touchant. Il était gentil et dévoué, pas dénué d'intelligence (ce qui était relativement surprenant de la part d'un gryffondor), et puis… La serdaigle n'était pas idiote : elle était une intello, préfète, pas forcément la plus jolie de sa maison, et les prétendants n'affluaient guère. Les attentions de Weasley l'attendrissaient d'autant plus.

* * *

**Manigance**

La mélodie suintante d'un morceau moldu emplissait l'espace de ses relents niaiseux. L'interprète, un certain James Blunt, avait un sens de l'esthétique aussi émoussé que son nom l'indiquait : trois accords s'alignaient et revenaient en boucle, accompagné par un vagissement suraigu qui n'avait rein à envie aux miaulements de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles. Mais en cet instant, même la torture auditive que lui infligeait Flint n'aurait su avoir raison de sa bonne humeur. Wood tenait devant ses yeux le précieux flacon où pétillait sa vengeance, sous forme d'une potion d'un rose translucide et épais. Comment cette chose pouvait à la fois être gluante et pétillante, Oliver n'en savait rien, et pour tout dire, il s'en fichais pas mal. Toute la chambre empestait un mélange de sucre, d'épices et d'un étrange ingrédient X (tadada, les super nanaaaaas) qui fouettait plus que tout le reste. Mais la potion était là.

Un sourire victorieux flotta sur les lèvres du gardien de gryffondor, rappelant ce visage de gamin heureux qu'on n'avait plus eu le loisir de voir depuis le début de la semaine… depuis le début des agissements du capitaine de serpentard. S'il s'écoutait, Oliver éclaterait même d'un grand rire machiavélique, mais il y avait plus urgent : le _Quidditch Illustré_ que le poursuiveur des poufsouffles lui avait fait livrer par l'intermédiaire de Perce. Indifférent au bruit (Blunt) et à l'odeur (Super Nanas), Ollie ragea le flacon dans sa poche et entrepris de s'extasier devant la grâce incarnée en la personne de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de génie qui jouait pour l'équipe de la Bulgarie et qui enthousiasmait tous les reporters avec son début de carrière fulgurant. Dans sa passion, Wood semblait avoir zappé un petit détail : il ne serait sans doute pas si simple de faire engloutir à son rival une bouteille entière de gloss.

* * *

**Combine**

Flint avait finalement éteint sa radio enchantée. Allongé sur son lit aux lourds rideaux verts, le serpentard savourait sa victoire et, entendant ses tripes grogner, se dit qu'il savourerai bien son repas du soir par la même occasion. Dans un grincement de sommier, il se leva, étira son corps musclé, et se dirigea vers la sortie, l'air bourru mais le cœur léger d'avoir tant ri.

En arrivant dans la grande salle déjà partiellement désertée, il fut ravi de voir que le faux ciel déchaînait un orage fantastique au dessus de leur tête, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu observer depuis le fond de cachot qui servait de dortoir aux vert et argent. Oh, Flint n'était pas un gros romantique caché qui se délectait des fureurs de mère nature… Il se réjouissait simplement de l'adage « après la pluie vient la limace » ce qui signifiait (non, pas son amour pour le gastéropode) mais qu'il ferait peut être suffisamment beau demain pour se faire un petit entraînement de quidditch.

Son allégresse fur toutefois de courte durée : à peine eut il le temps de se servir un bon steak bien saignant et d'échanger quelques pronostics avec Adrian Pucey, que Flint fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Prince Malefoy et de sa cour. La présence de Drago ne lui coupait pas l'appétit d'ordinaire, mais le blondinet portait un lourd bandage autour de son bras. Et Flint était sûr d'avoir été trop occupé avec l'autre taré de Wood pour avoir, par mégarde, tabassé l'héritier Malefoy. Il fronça un peu plus ses sourcils fournis, et jeta à son attrapeur un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? » (traduction : kessta ??)

« Ah ! Flint » Fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, l'air surpris. Apparemment, ce petit con était tellement occupé par sa propre personne qu'il était passé devant les 85 kilos de muscles et de poils sans s'apercevoir de la présence de son charismatique (c'est lui qui le dit) capitaine. « Je me suis fait attaquer par un hyppogriffe ! » s'exclama-t-il, magistral. « Ce gros balourd de garde chasse n'a vraiment rien à faire comme professeur à Poudlard… J'aurai pu mourir… Quand mon père saura ça… » Et le blondinet d'arborer un petit sourire narquois, regardant quelque chose derrière Marcus. Flint serra les poings, exaspéré. Malefoy ne s'adressait même pas à lui, constata-t-il en se retournant pour tomber sur la face de victime de Potter. Le capitaine des serpentard n'ajouta rien, si ce n'est un regard mauvais à l'attention de Drago, lequel ne le vit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à narguer Pottyche. Aucun respect ces jeunes.

Mâchant donc son steak d'un air hargneux, le brun serpentard calculait déjà les répercussions de la comédie malefoyenne sur le prochain match. Ce petit avorton allait sans doute chialer pendant des semaines qu'il avait bien trop mal pour s'entraîner, résultat, ils avaient de forte chance que le prochain match soit une victoire pour les rouges et or. Cela va sans dire, c'était hors de question. D'un autre côté, cette mauviette de Malefoy était le chouchou de Rogue, du coup, il avait peut être une chance de convaincre le maître des potions de faire reporter le match… Auquel cas, ça serait… Ahahahah Wood allait péter un câble.

* * *

**Exécution**

En parlant du vif, on en voit les ailes : Wood venait d'entrer dans la salle, grand sourire, neuh-noeil pétillant, jouvencelles s'évanouissant sur son passage. D'où cette sale hyène chancreuse pouvait afficher une telle expression de félicité alors qu'il hurlait à la mort pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ?

Cervelle D'huître en chef s'assit à sa place réservée au milieu des autres rebuts du monde magique (les gryffs). Il s'agitait tant et plus, gesticulait tout autant que d'habitude et hurlait quidditch toute les deux minutes. Bref, il était en pleine forme. Genre il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai pas admis que les serpentards sont les plus forts et en particulier Marcus Flint, Mon-Maître-Absolu. Bon, ok, le gardien n'avait pas dit ça, mais c'était tout comme, il lui avait demandé presque poliment de le laisser écouter la fin de son match. Boudeur, Flint regarda son rival chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, farfouillant dans sa cape pendant un bon moment. Juste quand le serpentard commençait à se demander si Woody n'était pas en train de feinter la fouille de poche pour se gratter le paquet (à table en plus, le dégoûtant), le gardien sortit enfin de sa cape un petit flacon au contenu indéterminé, qu'il versa dans son verre avec précaution.

Oubliant un instant le contenu saccagé de son assiette, Flint tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation des Gryffondors.

« C'est quoi cette potion Oliver ? » demanda une petite brune de troisième année, « ça sent bon ». La fillette, que Flint identifia mentalement comme Parvati Patil dont la soeur était à Serdaigle s'il ne se trompait pas ( il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas : il avait toujours raison), semblait bien plus intéressée par la chute de reins de son aîné que par le contenu de son verre. Elle était même en train de baver outrancièrement sur le joueur de quidditch en faisant mine d'essayer de lui prendre son gobelet.

Apparemment inconscient qu'il était à la limite de se faire peloter par une midinette de treize ans, Wood eut un petit rire joyeux et répondit « Ça ? C'est la source de mon bonheur ! Et je partage pas ahahaha…» et sur cette note d'égoïsme, le jeune homme se servit une assiette d'ogre et jeta un regard énigmatique à son rival.

« Quoi Flint ? Tu veux ma photo ?! »

A ces mots, le corbeau ne se sentit plus de joie et… euh non. A ces mots, l'interpellé se leva brusquement de table, manquant d'éborgner Malefoy d'un coup de fourchette. La source de son bonheur hein ? Pas question que ce crapaud de pissotière ait une quelconque source de joie alors que lui-même venait de se faire snober par son propre attrapeur. Il rejoignit en quelques pas la tablée adverse, l'air si menaçant que Patil s'enfuit en couinant qu'elle n'avait plus très faim. Il attrapa le capitaine gryffondor par le col, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Qui voudrait ta photo, face de singe ? »

« Ca pourrait décorer ta grotte, troll dégénéré… »

« Flaque de pus ! »

« Four à bouze ! »

« Fesse de moule ! »

« Goule à jus ! »

« Marin d'eau douce ! » (oups)

L'échange de civilité se poursuivit quelques instants, avant qu'un Flint excédé relâche sa prise et envoie un Wood surpris s'écraser sur son banc. « Respirer ton halène de truite me donne envie de gerber, » déclara-t-il en s'emparant du verre de Wood « ta fameuse potion devrais faire passer ça non ? » et le serpentard d'avaler d'un trait le contenu du gobelet.

Ravi de la subtilité (ahem) de sa manœuvre, Flint reposa le verre sur la table avec force, faisant trembler les assiettes environnantes ; puis écarquilla les yeux : « t'ain c'est dégueulasse ton truc » crachota-t-il (il en a fallu du temps pour que ça arrive au cerveau hein ?). Son écoeurement passé, il s'apprêta à regagner son repaire et jeta donc un dernier regard à Wood, s'attendant à voir sa tête déconfite : nenni ! Le malandrin semblait au contraire absolument ravi, et haussait même un sourcil narquois (sans aucun respect pour le copyright serpentard attaché à cette expression faciale). Honteux et confus, le serpentard jura, mais un peu tard… ou pas. En fait de honte et de confusion, Flint ne ressentit qu'un immense sentiment de lassitude. Wood était définitivement un gros cinglé, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui agitait sa cervelle malade, si tant est que cervelle il y ait. Il lui colla donc une beigne pour la forme, et sortit de la grande salle sans finir son repas : l'haleine de Wood lui avait vraiment coupé l'appétit… ce type se nourrissait-il uniquement de crustacés ?

* * *

**Par la culotte de Merlin, j'ai cru que je m'en sortirai pas ! à la fin, j'avais tellement la connerie que je commenças à délirer sec (et donc à écrire nimp', de par le fait). J'espère que c'est pas trop partit en cacahuette, mais si c'est le cas bah… tant pis.**

**Le prochain chap va me prendre BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire (pour cause que j'ai une idée mais elle est tellement compliquée en mettre en œuvre pour la pauvre illettrée que je suis, que je vais devoir me replonger dans mes références -lesquelles gisent un peu partout autour de moi à cet instant précis). Vive les librio à 2 euros moi jvous l'dis, ils prennent moins de place que les bouquins format « table basse » que j'ai dû déterrer.**

**Comment ? Caramba ? Millediou ?.... euh Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Erf... j'attendais beaucoup de ce chapitre, mais finalement je n'ai absolument pas réussis à faire ce que je voulais :s _

_Voila donc un chap que je n'aime pas vraiment (à part la fin), si vous avez un départ d'indice pour m'aider à trouver où est le problème, bah reviewez, je serais ravie de réécrire si je savais quoi changer :)_

_En tout cas, énormes merci à tous de continuer à lire, j'adore recevoir vos reviews XD des fois je me marre tellemnt que ça me donne des idées pour la suite!_

_Merci aussi à **PapriK** qui vient de corriger ce chapitre à temps pour que je le poste avant la fin de la semaine; et pi bise à Kim aka Kurenai aka **Fusae** qui m'a obligé à intégrer des répliques du roi Heenok ( Où est l'hydroponique?! ) et qui m'a donné plein d'idée en direct de son champs de bataille :p (te nehm saleté de fufu :') )_

_Sur ce, bonne lectuuure!_

* * *

Puisque la haine ne cessera jamais avec la haine, la haine cessera avec l'amour. [Bouddha]

**Isolement**

Adjib Nakht était en général le dernier à remonter dans son dortoir. Nettoyer la sève qui lui collait aux paumes et éliminer la terre qui se glissait sous ses ongles lui prenait du temps, et puis, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rejoindre l'agitation habituelle de sa chambrée. Ce soir là donc, Adjib entra dans sa chambre et rejoignit le lit aux rideaux rouges sans un regard pour ses camarades déjà endormis. Le préfet en chef s'extasiait sur l'habileté de son homologue Serdaigle à transformer les radis en carottes, et les carottes en carrosses, et… Le babillage de Percy était aussi ininterrompu qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est pourquoi le jeune égyptien l'ignora avec la force de l'habitude.

Partager le dortoir des deux personnes les plus bavardes de tout Poudlard demandait une patience digne d'un poufsouffle. Nakht n'était pas patient, mais il avait appris à s'adapter : le meilleur moyen de cohabiter avec Weasley et Wood était de les ignorer, tout simplement. C'est pourquoi, blasé, il ne releva pas le fait que son voisin de lit s'adressait à son poste de radio comme s'il s'agissait de Marcus Flint. Le dit poste émettait les habituelles clameurs de Vif Radio, « divertissement à son meilleur » ; mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le dérangé, qui continuait à répondre à des insultes imaginaires. Trop habitué pour être excédé, le taciturne gryffondor tira les rideaux du baldaquin, et lança le sempiternel « _silencio_ ! » qui tenait lieu de «bonne nuit» en ces lieux.

Inconscient du fait qu'il était le seul à entendre la douce voix de son rival filtrer à travers la radio, Oliver se tentait à plat ventre sur son lit, le poste entre les mains. La scène qui avait eu lieu dans la grande salle le laissait perplexe : Flint n'avait pas eu l'air différent de d'habitude après avoir bu la potion, et lui avait même collé un gnon avant de s'éloigner. Après s'être interrogé un long moment (dix minutes), Wood en avait conclu que la potion ne devait pas faire effet immédiatement, et, en remontant dans sa chambre, le gardien n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation qui s'offrait à lui : provoquer le Serpentard via la radio enchantée pour voir si l'effet greluche avait pris le pas sur l'irascibilité de son rival.

**

* * *

**

**Accalmie**

En entendant sa radio chantonner, Flint avait cru au premier abord qu'un imbécile (au hasard, Bole) avait déréglé sa fréquence pour écouter la RITM. Mais quand il reconnu la voix de Wood, le capitaine des serpentards fut forcé de constater que le plan « radio » avait un énorme inconvénient :

_« Gueule de troll, gueule de troll, gueule de troll troll troll_

_Troll qui pue-euh troll qui pue-euh, troll qui pue pue pue_

_Pue d'la gueule, Pue d'la gueule, Pue d'la gueule gueule gueule_

_Gueule de troll… »_

« Ferme la Wood, t'ain… quel dégénéré cuilà. »

« Rohhh mon petit Flintounet ! Tant de haine alors que je fais l'effort de te chanter une berceuse… Je sais bien que tu dois avoir du mal à t'endormir en pensant à la façon dont mon équipe de génies va écraser ton troupeau de malabars !»

Flint sourit presque tendrement à la douce stupidité de son rival… Wood ne savait toujours pas que l'ordre des matchs allait changer.

« C'qui m'inquiète Woddy, c'est que j'vais avoir une huitième coupe à caler sur mon étagère, pas sûr que j'aurai la place à côté des sept autres… C'est qu'ça encombre ces babioles hein ? Enfin toi t'as pas c'problème.»

Le gryffondor eut un petit soupir exaspéré, indiquant au serpentard que sa remarque avait touché juste : c'était presque trop facile.

Il y eut un silence un peu long, si bien que Flint pensa avoir mouché cet abruti de Wood une bonne fois pour toutes et commençait donc à somnoler paisiblement. Il sursauta quand la voix de son rival se fit à nouveau entendre :

« C'est qui qui a gagné finalement ? »

« … Tu t'paye ma tête ? C'est Serpentard qu'a gagné l'an dernier… »

« Mais non couillon, les Chauves-souris contre les Faucons… ? »

« Comme si j'allais t'répondre. Va t'acheter des amis Wood et laisse moi pioncer. »

Oliver sourit à sa radio. Flint n'aurai pu être plus clair : c'était une victoire de Ballycastle.

* * *

**Altération**

Marcus se réveilla avec l'affreuse sensation d'avoir dormi dans un lit de cailloux. Il se leva en rejetant les draps d'un mouvement ample et gracieux, puis… minute ! Ample et gracieux ? Flint se rassit brusquement sur son lit, le dos droit et le menton levé. Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, il poussait les couvertures dans un coin du lit, titubait sur deux trois mètres avant de commencer à émerger vraiment. Ecouter Wood le soir devait avoir un effet néfaste sur son sommeil, le contaminant d'une façon ou d'une autre à la folie latente de l'individu.

_« Il n'en faut point douter, il est achevé. »_ murmura Marcus pour lui-même en commençant à s'habiller.

Mais la désagréable impression d'étrangeté qui s'était insinuée en lui dès son réveil ne s'évapora pas en même temps que ses rêves. Le tissu de ses vêtements lui sembla particulièrement désagréable contre sa peau, comme si le tout avait était tissé dans un matériau de basse qualité. Sa robe de sorcier lui parût pauvre, comme démunie, et sa cape manquait définitivement d'ornements. Le geste un peu las, Marcus agita sa baguette et agrémenta son habit d'un alignement de trois brandebourgs argentés ainsi que d'une finition en galon assorti. Il était sans doute inutile d'en rajouter plus, songea-t-il en avisant Bole et Derrick au sortir du lit : un paire de gros veaux sortant de l'étable. Il soupira face à leur manque de raffinement, mais ne s'offusqua pas outre mesure : ses batteurs était de bons joueurs, c'était l'essentiel. Il se dirigea vers la sale de bain pour terminer de se préparer, et n'en ressortit qu'un long moment plus tard, de meilleure humeur qu'à son réveil.

« Heu. » Commença Lucian Bole avant de s'interrompre en cherchant visiblement ses mots. D'ordinaire, le « Heu. » composait l'essentiel de sa conversation, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à y ajouter. Quand le mastodonte répéta le « Heu. » d'un air perdu, Marcus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir. « Flint, tu marches bizarre ».

Peregrine Derrick aquiesca mollement, approuvant les dires de Bole, et se cru même permis d'ajouter un « Tu vas bien ? » inquiet.

Flint les regarda comme les abrutis qu'ils étaient, et balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

Ils n'insistèrent pas. Solliciter Flint avant dix heures du matin, c'était un peu comme serrer la main à Hagrid : quand on tenait à ses os, on ne le faisait pas.

**

* * *

Oisiveté**

Wood s'extirpa de ses draps avec difficulté. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre, où Dumbledore portait une carapace de tortue et des lunettes de soleil et…. Bref, il avait relativement bien dormi. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et le ciel clair indiquait que l'orage de la veille avait laissé place à une belle journée. Oliver se leva d'un bon énergique, et commença à s'étirer, l'œil brillant d'excitation à l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir l'esprit avec un bon entraînement de quidditch. En plus, il récupérait son poste de capitaine le lendemain. Passer une semaine sans avoir le droit de dire un mot à l'entraînement avait été une torture, surtout que la moitié des séances avaient été annulées à cause de la pluie ; mais Oliver avait pris son mal en patience en imaginant mille et une nouvelles stratégies à mettre en place contre l'équipe des vert et argent. Il avait même profité de son temps libre (comprendre : le cours de potion) pour organiser les douze prochaines séances en planifiant à l'heure près quelles manœuvres il allait faire pratiquer à ses joueurs pour être certain d'exterminer l'équipe des serpents.

Flint… ahhh oui ! LA POTION ! Pour la première fois dans toute sa scolarité, Wood précipita son échauffement afin d'être certain de croiser le Troll au petit déjeuner.

D'habitude, Wood ne s'attardais pas dans la grande salle, trop pressé de se retrouver sur le terrain pour essayer une nouvelle figure ou perfectionner un mouvement. Et d'ordinaire, Flint était réglé comme du papier à musique : à huit heures, il était sur le terrain, en train de lui casser les… pieds pour réquisitionner le lieu. Mais ce samedi là Flint était en retard, et Wood traînassait, touillant dans son bol avec une frénésie qui dénotait son impatience. S'il était en retard, c'est que la potion avait fait effet. Sur et certain. Et Oliver ne pouvait rater l'occasion de voir le résultat de son œuvre.

Une petite troupe de deuxième années entra dans la salle dans un grand concert de couinements. Oliver les regarda s'asseoir d'un œil absent, inconscient de l'incongruité de la scène. D'habitude, les filles de serdaigle se tenaient un peu mieux que ça, mais le gardien avait le nez trop profondément plongé dans ses magazines pour pouvoir observer les habitudes de la foule. En plus, les gens qui ne faisaient pas de quidditch ne l'intéressaient guère… enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que si Oliver prêtait un peu plus d'attention à son environnement, il aurait pu se prémunir contre la surprise qui l'attendait.

**

* * *

Désarroi**

Flint était dans une colère noire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il venait de croiser un groupe de midinettes, des Serdaigles pur sucre, des deuxièmes années qui se prenaient déjà pour les reines du monde juste parce qu'elle étaient intelligentes… Bref : des serdaigles. Les bleues et cuivre étaient passées devant lui sans le remarquer, et il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour leur ficher une peur bleue : jusque là, rien d'anormal c'était sa façon à lui de se réveiller. Mais à la seconde où il avait ouvert la bouche pour leur administrer une liste d'insulte bien senties, tout s'était gâté. _« L'économie de votre tête et bien mal gardée ! »_ s'était-il exclamé en guise d'agression.

Un peu surpris sur le coup, il s'était tourné vers la deuxième donzelle, prêt à se rattraper en lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se pavaner comme une idiote alors qu'elle avait une tronche de crapaud, mais ce qu'il avait déclaré résonnait plus comme _« La modeste à de sérieuses lacunes en textile, vous ne devriez point avoir la jambe si nue si ce n'est pour accorder votre allure avec.. »_ et il avait refermé la bouche immédiatement. C'était quoi ce délire ? Hors de lui, il avait voulu hurler un 'tirez-vous de là bande de larves puantes'. Le ton y était (d'après la frayeur catatonique qui s'était emparé des trois mômes), mais les mots s'était transformés _« La porte de mon cerveau s'écoeure de vos effluves, hâtez votre quitterie vous êtes tout à fait incongrues ! »_ Les serdaigles avaient déguerpi sans demander leur reste : se faire hurler dessus par un Flint écumant de rage avait toujours son petit effet, même quand on ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il baragouinait.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un poursuiveur furibond. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa table d'un pas altier, sa cape ornée façon empereur lui donnant l'air d'un prince, air que contredisait sa tronche grimaçante de rage. Il regarda le banc comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace potentielle, et se tourna vers Pucey qui engloutissait son petit déjeuner, indifférent.

_« Adrian, Je contenterai bien l'envie qu'à ce siège de m'embrasser, mais j'ai bien de l'effroi à imprimer ma cape en détritus. Déplacez donc votre rusé inférieur, que je puisse mander le surcroît d'un fauteuil. Je suis forcé de donner à la nature son tribut accoutumé. »_

L'interpellé lâcha sa cuillère qui tinta dans son bol vide sur une note lugubre. Il leva de grands yeux vers son aîné, et fit ce que toute personne normale aurait fait : il s'écroula de rire et continua de se bidonner pendant un bon quart de siècle.

Marcus n'en revenait pas. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit de normal, c'était comme si ses mots se transformaient dès qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres. Mais ça n'était pas le seul truc qui clochait. Tout semblait l'agresser. De la cuillère en argent _terni _à la coiffure de Pucey, tout semblait le heurter à grand coup de laideur et de simplicité dégoûtante. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la grande salle était quasiment bondée, remplie d'élèves qui le dévisageaient ouvertement, le doigt pointé vers lui, chuchotant quelque chose à leurs voisins hilares. Dans une heure tout au plus, tout le château aurait eu vent de l'affaire « Flint parle comme un demeuré croisé tapette française ».

Hoquetant tant et plus, les yeux larmoyants, Adrian regarda Flint s'éterniser dans la contemplation de la nappe. Essuyant d'un revers de manche les dernières trace de son fou rire, le poursuiveur demanda à son capitaine « lol tro for!!! pk tu parlent kom sa MDR » euh non. Adrian demanda : « T'as mangé quoi ce matin Flint ? Tu nous as pas habitué à la petite blagounette de remise en forme, j'ai cru que l'allais jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. Bon sérieux, tu voulais quoi ? » Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une autre personne continuait à se fendre la poire. Une autre personne qui aurait du être sur le terrain de quidditch à cette heure. Une autre personne qui avait pour nom… « Wood ».

C'était un coup de cet abruti de Wood. Aussi sûr que certain. La question était donc réglée : Flint allait fracasser sa petite gueule d'ange, le maudire sur vingt-cinq générations, l'occire, bref, le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuite, et ce pas plus tard que tout de suite. Brandissant sa baguette, Flint s'avança vers celui qui avait osé se payer sa tête. Le gryffondor était tellement écroulé de rire qu'il ne voyait pas ses derniers instants approcher à grand pas. Le serpentard bouillonnait de rage, tout en avançant avec une lenteur stupéfiante afin de trouver quel sortilège il allait lancer en premier… ho oui il allait payer, c'était –

Flint fut bloqué par une main qui agrippa son bras. Il se tourna pour observer le débile profond qui essayait de se mettre entre lui et sa vengeance, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage soucieux de… « Diggory ? »

**

* * *

**

**Mortification**

Personne aux alentours du lac… Flint pouvait enfin souffler. Répugnant à s'asseoir sur le sol encore humide mais pas assez doué pour faire apparaître une chaise, le poursuiveur s'affaira pendant quelques minutes à sécher une souche d'arbre. Diggory n'allait pas tarder. La matinée avait été… tout bonnement abominable, si bien que Flint avait préféré sauter le repas du midi plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau parmi la foule. Il attendait donc, seul au bord du lac en ce début d'après-midi d'automne.

Comment s'était terminée la scène du matin ? Marcus lui-même ne le savait pas. Pas vraiment. En tout cas, c'était sûrement à cause de cette foutue malédiction du langage. Voila ce qui s'était passé : il s'avançait tranquillement pour trucider Wood, quand Cedr- AHEM –Diggory l'avait arrêté. A partir de là, Flint ne savait pas très bien ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête, toujours est-il que Diggory lui était apparu comme une oasis de beauté dans l'océan de laideur qui l'engloutissait. C'était la faute de cette malédiction, de toutes façons. Enfin bon, un immense sentiment de gratitude l'avait soudain empli, si bien qu'il avait prit le temps d'écouter le pouffoufle lui bafouiller qu'il savait peut être ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à « Oliver » (Merlin, cette habitude d'appeler tout le monde par son prénom était bougrement contagieuse) et qu'il le retrouverai en début d'après midi au bord du lac. Et étonnement, Flint l'avait écouté.

Enfin, non, il avait quand même lancé un _unguis ustium_ à Wood, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire partager un peu l'effet « mais par tout les cognards, chui maudit ou quoi ?! » Ce maléfice était un des préférés de Mrs. Flint, qui le jetait toujours aux personne qu'elle accusait de médisance (c'est-à-dire, à peu près tous ceux qu'elle croisait). Son effet ? La victime ne pouvait passer une porte sans s'y coincer les doigts. Douloureux hein ? Mais c'était de la gaminerie comparée à la matinée de Flint.

Au début, tout le monde avait pesé que Marcus avait fait une bonne blague, mais bien vite, on s'était rappelé que le capitaine n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Alors, le calvaire avait commencé. Tous s'étaient donné le mot pour essayer d'arracher à Flint une de ses somptueuses tirades, lui posant mille et une questions en s'arrangeant pour que le lieu de l'outrage ne laisse pas au serpentard l'occasion de faire parler ses poings. Ses expressions semblaient ravir les poufsouffles comme les gryffondors, et à son plus grand malheur, les deux autres maisons n'étaient pas en reste. Dans tout le château, on balançait du « _Qu'on ne sache jamais ce que l'on doit dire, et que l'on sache pourtant bien ce qu'on dit_ » en ricanant, le « _vous n'agrémentez guère l'espace »_ était un des favoris, et « _il semble qu'en parlant vous ayez les gouttes à l'esprit »_ ravissait tout un chacun. En bref : l'horreur.

**

* * *

Renforts**

Au bout d'une demi heure, le serpentard avait enfin réussi à faire sécher sa souche (répéter 15 fois très vite cette phrase), et était même parvenu à la sculpter à la baguette pour en faire un fauteuil convenable (pas trop laid quoi). Il s'y installa donc, juste à temps pour voir arriver le prince charmant dépourvu de ses habituels laquais.

Car oui, Cedric Diggory était miraculeusement parvenu à se débarrasser de tous les membres de son fan club, et s'avançait donc seul sur l'herbe verdoyante du parc. Marcus était… époustouflé. La vision était simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux clairs brillaient sous le soleil d'automne, son teint pale rosissait sous la morsure du froid, ses longues jambes se mouvaient avec grâce… Flint l'admirait, non pas comme un objet de désir, mais comme une œuvre d'art. Il lui semblait que Diggory était fait pour l'émerveillement des yeux, sa peau semblait si douce, ces cheveux si soyeux… Flint songeait sérieusement à le dépiauter pour s'en faire un manteau : rien n'était plus beau que la peau de cet animal, il en était désormais certain.

* * *

_La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Ouais j'sais, c'est gore, mais que celui qui n'a jamais voulu un manteau en peau d'beau gosse me jette la première pierre... -STEUB- aiiïeuh! bande de sauvages!_

_Encore pardon pour ce chapitre pas terrible, je vais essayer de m'appliquer plus pour le prochain. Ah oui, pour les impatients : le fluff est pas prêt d'arriver, donc si vous voulez plein d'amuuur et de poutoux et autre mièvrerie, dites le je mettrait un autre pairing pour les scènes fluffy :p (par contre pour le lemon vous pouvez toujours vous gratter AHAHAHAHAH)  
_

_Jvous aime touuuus! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehhhbé! Il en a mis du temps à sortir celui là ! Mes excuses les plus aplaties, j'étais pourtant sure que j'updaterai vite... puis je suis (malencontreusement) tombée sur le fandom de tekken, qui m'a un peu éloigné des péripéties du stade.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit : un gros gros merci à vous qui revievez! J'adore les reviews, ça me donne de l'inspiration, ça me met la joie, ça rends ma peau douce et... et je m'égare encore. Un gros bisou aux **reviews anonymes** aussi, inscrivez vous les meufs, je veux vous faire une RAR correcte si c'est possible!  
**

**Jvous ai demandé si vous vouliez du Fluff :** lapin bleu sans pattes** est d'accord avec moi = un bon vieux frittage c'est mieux qu'un vilain fluff. **

**D'un autre côté, on est pas des bêtes, et **PeFloyd **serait ok pour un peu d'amuuur dans ce monde de grosses brutes débiles. Et elle a pas tord. MAIS, ce qui m'as surtout fait flancher c'est le chapitre trois de _"Foudre"_, fournis pas plus tard qu'hier par **JorDyy**. T'ain, c'était trop beau! Du coup, l'interlude est dédicacé à Jordyy parce que c'est un pairing qu'il aime bien (je crois). C'est pas du tout des persos que j'ai l'habitude d'exploiter, mes excuses par avance si c'est du déjà lu (moi même je ne lis pas ce pairing -l'amitié ça CRAINT, rien ne vaut une rivalité inexpliquée!)**

**Bref! Cessons ce blabla que personne ne lis, et en avant la lecture!**

**(ah oui : pour la petite histoire, les répliques de Marcus du chap précédent et de celui-ci sont issus/inspirés du **_Dictionnaire des Précieuses _**et des**_ Précieuses Ridicules_**. Si Marcus vous fait marrer, je vous invite à googeler pour le dictionnaire, c'est assez fendard!)**

* * *

L'absence est à l'amour, ce qu'est au feu le vent ; il éteint le petit, il allume le grand. [Roger Bussy-Rabutin]

**Jalousie**

L'après midi était à présent bien entamée. Cela faisait près de deux heures que le capitaine de serpentard discutait avec son homologue poufsouffle, et étrangement, aucun coup n'avait ponctué l'échange. D'après Cédric, Flint avait dû absorber une potion de préciosité, ce qui expliquait sa journée merdique. Comprendre ça ne lui avait évidemment pas pris la moitié de l'après midi : la discussion aurait donc du être close depuis de nombreuses minutes. Alors, pourquoi était il encore là ?

« Tu penses pouvoir le faire, Marcus ? » demanda le sex-symbol d'une voix douce. « Je sais que vous entretenez une relation un peu… particulière, mais tu dois à tout pris éviter de l'approcher. »

Flint, se retint de répondre, ce qui devenait à présent une habitude étant donné que ses répliques acerbes se transformaient généralement en discours profondément ridicule. Il hocha la tête : c'est pas comme si Wood était quelqu'un d'indispensable ; évidemment qu'il pourrait l'éviter le temps que la potion se dissipe.

L'attrapeur lui avait tout expliqué : l'échange entre lui et Wood à la bibliothèque, la potion de grelucherie… ajouté à ce qu'il avait bu la veille dans le verre du Gryffondor, pas besoin d'être un serdaigle pour comprendre qui était le coupable. Mais comme si le fait de parler ce que Cédric appelait « la langue des ruelles » ne suffisait pas, il était en plus hors de question d'aller trouver Wood pour lui faire payer l'affront à grand coup de poing. Selon le livre que Diggory avait emmené, « les effets de la potion s'effacent au bout de quelques jours tout au plus, à condition que la victime ne côtoie pas celui qui a concocté la formule. Dans le cas contraire, les effets peuvent durer plus longtemps, voire devenir définitif.»

La potion de préciosité était une version antérieure à la potion de Grelucherie. Un brouillon en quelque sorte, et trouver plus d'information sur la question semblait difficile. Tout ce que Cédric en savait était hérité de la mère de ce dernier, qui voyageait à présent en France pour une raison quelconque. Ces potions avaient été crées à l'origine par un sorcier jaloux, qui était marié à une femme bien plus jeune que lui. Craignant l'adultère, le sorcier avait donc consacré sa vie à la création d'une potion qui rendrait sa femme sotte si elle était en compagnie de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, si sotte en réalité, qu'elle n'attirerai pas les regards d'autrui.

Marcus regardais à présent Cédric d'un air absent, se demandant vaguement à quoi il pouvait ressembler lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa mère. Imaginer Diggory râlant et jurant comme un charretier était au dessus de ses capacités. Le serpentard soupira. Heureusement que ce crétin d'ol… de Wood était bête comme ses pieds, et qu'il avait raté la potion. Un peu plus et il aurait été obligé de rester collé au Gryffondor H24, ce qui n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissante. Etre rendu à fuir le gardien semblait même un sort enviable.

« _Cette entrevue fut tout à fait de qualité, votre avis m'est bien aimable, et __vous faites dépense en beaux discours__. Permettez cependant que je m'éloigne, cela me fend le cœur mais le temps m'est compté. »_ (trad : ok, cool jme tire ; pas qu'ça à faire non plus.)

« Bon courage Marcus » répondit le poufouffle, pas le moins du monde offensé par le fait que Flint ne l'avait même pas remercié. Il tapota familièrement l'épaule du serpentard, sourit au regard noir qui lui fut adressé, et s'éloigna en direction des serres tandis que Flint regagnait le château, l'air plus léger.

* * *

**Autorité**

Il était de notoriété commune que Wood était cinglé. Pourtant, seuls ses coéquipiers savaient quel niveau de démence pouvait réellement atteindre le capitaine de Gryffondor. C'est ce que le survivant se disait en regardant le gardien s'époumoner sur le stade, l'œil fou, gesticulant tant et plus alors que Katie, Alicia et Angélina s'entraînaient à faire des passes rapides. Les conditions de vol étaient loin d'être idéales. Le soleil qui avait dardé quatre rayons la veille semblait considérer qu'il avait suffisamment bossé pour la saison, et s'était donc drapé dans un édredon de nuages noirs, laissant le vent siffler à loisir. Les vaillants gryffondors étaient raides comme des mikados, engourdis par le froid glacial. Et on était qu'en octobre.

Harry volait à contre vent, pirouettant dans le vague espoir d'attraper le vif d'or et de mettre fin à la torture. Il adorait voler, mais là il devait bien avouer que l'idée de Fred et Georges d'assommer le capitaine à grands coups de batte ne lui semblait pas si monstrueuse. Un cognard frappé par l'un des deux jumeaux fonça d'ailleurs droit sur la tête de Wood qui l'évita prestement et félicita Fred de son « magnifique upper punch » sans calculer la tentative de meurtre sous-jacente. Parfois, Harry en venait à se demander si Wood était vraiment dérangé ou s'il était simplement débile. Un point doré brilla à sa gauche, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Le balafré fonça de toute la puissance de son nimbus en évitant de justesse de se prendre le poteau d'un des buts. Le vent déviait sa trajectoire, l'obligeant à tirer sur la droite quand il voulait aller tout droit, mais il n'avait pas perdu le vif d'or de vue. Dans une cabriole spectaculaire –et pas vraiment contrôlée – l'attrapeur réussit à refermer ses doigts gelés sur la balle d'or froide, juste à temps pour s'écraser sur Angelina qui tomba sous la poussée et entraîna Harry avec elle.

Un peu sonné, Harry se releva brusquement en se rendant compte que ce qui lui avait servit d'air bag n'était autre que la poitrine de la poursuiveuse. Gêné au possible, l'adolescent bourré d'hormones tendit maladroitement la main à sa coéquipière en s'excusant, et demanda si la jeune fille ne s'était pas blessée. Sur ses entrefaites, Oliver atterrit, suivi de près par Fred et le reste de l'équipe. « GE-NIAL Potter ! C'était EXCELLENT ! Si tu me refais ça pendant le match, Flint va mordre la poussière en un rien de temps… » Wood continua à palabrer sur la beauté de la manœuvre, indifférent au fait que Fred avait la ferme intention de lui fourrer le vif d'or dans la narine gauche.

Alicia regarda Oliver ôter le vif de son nez sans frémir, et déclara posément « Je ne pense pas que nous entretuer soit le meilleur moyen de gagner le match. En plus il fait trop froid pour s'entraîner. »

Le gardien la regarda comme si elle était folle à lier. « Trop froid pour s'entraîner ? On ne sais pas quel temps il fera le jour J, et il FAUT absolument que l'on soit prêt à gagner QUELLE QUE SOIENT LES CIRCONSTANCES ! »

Georges se mit à marche à petit pas, les bras collé le long de son corps, en agitant sa batte tant bien que mal sans décoller son poignet de sa cuisse. « Vous avez entendu ? Quelle que soient les circonstances !!! Je propose qu'on s'entraîne à voler comme si on avait tous été transformés en pingouins ! »

Fred commença à creuser le sol frénétiquement avec sa batte « Vite, Harry ! Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, le vif est passé dans une des failles et s'est envolé jusqu'en Chine ! Il faut creuser un tunnel pour le retrouver avant Malefoy ! »

« CHEEEEFFF ! » se mit à hurler Georges, l'air effaré, « Le terrain sera peut être inondé, je vais t'aider à t'entraîner à garder les buts sans respirer… » Dit-il en lâchant sa batte pour tenter d'étouffer Wood.

Fred mima la paralysie de la jambe, Harry se lança enfin dans l'hypothétique transformation en mouette, Alicia orchestra un ballet improvisé par Angelina et Katie, et au final l'équipe de Gryffondor se montra sous son vrai jour : une troupe de dégénérés pur sucre.

* * *

**Soupçons**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, l'entraînement avait tourné à la pagaille générale sous les hurlements conjoints des jumeaux. Wood avait donc fini par baisser les armes et son équipe avait regagné le château sans plus attendre, moitié riant moitié grelottant. Oliver avait continué seul quelques temps, mais s'entraîner à rattraper des cognards était plus épuisant que constructif et il avait donc rejoint les vestiaires.

Otant ses gants, le gardien regarda ses doigts dont la couleur bleuâtre n'était pas tant due au froid qu'aux multiples portes qui s'étaient refermées sur ses mains. Il ne devait son salut qu'à un contre sort de Percy qui lui avait coûté quelques infos concernant le tournoi de Grande Bretagne. Deauclaire était une fervente parieuse, et Percy ne laissait pas l'amour le détourner de sa nature rationnelle : avoir les infos nécessaires était d'une grande aide (pour ne pas dire indispensable) quand on s'apprêtait à parier avec les Serdaigles.

Sous la douche, Oliver laissa ses pensées vagabonder et rejoindre leur but habituel : Flint. Cette séance avait été un fiasco, c'était certain, mais d'un autre côté il doutait fortement que Flint puisse coacher correctement son équipe vu son état. Apres tout, le serpentard avait une belle rangée de colosses sous son commandement, mais aucun n'était très intelligent (l'expression 'moules décérébrées' s'approchait plus de la vérité), il y avait fort peu de chances qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit aux tirades made-in-Flint. « Merlin ! Quelle frugalité en vitesse, et quelle sécheresse en dynamisme… » Rien qu'à imaginer son rival, le gryffondor se mit à sourire. Ce cher Flint.

_« Oooliver le vilain Pervers,_

_Il est nu comme un petit ver,_

_Si son sourire est énigmatique,_

_C'est juste parce qu'il a la tr- »_

« Peeves ! Dégage de là ! » Oliver jeta une serviette de bain à l'esprit frappeur, le cœur battant la chamade. Cet idiot de Peeves l'avait fait sursauter méchamment, et il avait faillit se croûter en glissant sur le carrelage humide. Il attrapa une autre serviette et commença à s'essuyer, toujours suivit par le caquètement de l'esprit frappeur. « A quoi pensait donc Olivier DuBoiteux ? » Chuchota Peeves en lui soufflant un filet d'air glacial dans l'oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Peeves ? T'as pas mieux à faire ? J'ai entendu dire que Rusard venait de nettoyer toutes les vitres du troisième… » Le capitaine n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, l'agaçant personnage avait disparu dans un « pop ! » sonore. Il s'habilla prestement, vexé de s'être laissé surprendre, même s'il était relativement rare que Peeves hante les vestiaires. Et puis pourquoi il s'était fait traiter de pervers ? Il était juste en train de penser à Flint… pfff non mais vraiment ! Comme si Flint… Beurk ! Non, il n'y avait PAS pensé. Yeurk. Oliver rassembla ses affaires à la va-vite, en se concentrant sur ses stratégies de match pour chasser l'image mentale traumatisante qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

**Interlude (2)**

Seamus grommela à l'adresse de son oreiller : « mais arrête de rire Dean ça me secoue la tête je peux pas lire ! » Les deux garçons étaient installés sur le tapis de la chambre comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Dean lisait un vieux tome de « Martin Higgs, le Moldu Fou », au grand malheur de Seamus qui avait calé sa tête en se servant du ventre de l'autre comme d'un coussin.

« Ben installe toi ailleurs, idiot. » répliqua Dean en souriant.

« Nan, c'est toi qui a qu'à arrêter de lire ça ! » râla Seamus en gigotant pour attraper la bande dessinée des mains de Thomas.

Seamus était un gentil garçon qui écoutais toujours sa maman, et sa maman lui avait toujours dit : si tu es énervé, frappe ton oreiller ça fait moins mal que le mur, et ça ne réveille pas ton père. Enfant sage, Seamus écouta les conseils de sa mère en essayant de coller une mandale à son oreiller de circonstance, qui attrapa son poing en riant.

La bataille fut rude, mais Dean gagna haut la main en s'attaquant à son adversaire à grands renforts de chatouilles. Mort de rire et complètement ébouriffé, Seamus réussit tout de même à s'emparer de l'album et à le lancer à travers la pièce, manquant de faire tomber la plante bizarre que Neville avait posée sur sa table de chevet. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, ainsi personne ne l'accuserait de tentative d'attentat à la plante verte. Dean soupira alors que son ami s'installait à nouveau, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

« T'as une tête de dingue Seam' » nota-il en souriant néanmoins, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux clairs afin de les recoiffer.

« Mhh… » Marmonna l'interpellé pour toute réponse. Il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait simplement faire, à la limite du ronronnement. « Dean ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en rouvrant ses paupières pour regarder son oreiller dans les yeux, « T'as vu le tableau d'affichage ? Sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour bientôt. »

« J'ai vu oui. Ce sera la première fois que j'irai. » Répondit-il calmement.

« J'sais, j'ai déjà prévu le programme de toute ce que j'avais à te faire visiter ! T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher d'une semelle mon pote, si tu te perds je dirai à Rogue d'aller te chercher… » Seamus étouffa un bâillement et se pelotonna contre Dean, qui sourit sans répondre. Il agita sa baguette, chuchota un _Accio_, et tourna rapidement les pages de Martin Higgs pour reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompue.

* * *

**Distance**

Se tenir à distance de Wood était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : Flint ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce jour. D'aucun aurait pensé qu'il suffisait d'éviter le terrain de quidditch pour être en paix : nenni ! Wood semblait apparaître à chaque coin de couloir, derrière la moindre tapisserie, planqué entre les armures… Flint aurait juré que le gryffondor le faisait exprès. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Leurs longues années de rivalité leur avaient tout simplement donné des habitudes similaires. Ils s'arrangeaient pour se croiser dans les couloirs à des endroits stratégique (loin des professeurs) pour s'insulter ou se battre, il arrivaient presque toujours en même temps dans la grande salle pour pouvoir se narguer en cas de match, et entre les courses au terrain et les cours communs… bref, leurs emplois du temps étaient quasiment identiques.

Pour la vingt-huitième fois de la journée, Flint tomba donc nez à nez avec Wood et recula d'un mouvement brusque qui faillit renverser la petite Parkinson qui le suivait de près. Flint grimaça (sourit) et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur qui se transforma bien évidement en petit signe de la main. Wood haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis s'approcha d'un coup, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux noisette. Ou bien vert ? Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'était vraim- « BOUH ! » Et le gryffondor ravi de sa blague lamentable détala comme un lapin avant de se faire frapper. Marcus grinça des dents en réprimant une colère sourde. Si son avenir n'était pas en question, il aurait donné son balai pour pouvoir fracasser cette petite crevure de Wood. Visiblement, le merdeux se considérait comme le vainqueur de leur guerre personnelle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la qualité principale des serpentards (qui à dit « être les vilains méchants » ?!) –leur désir de vaincre. Parkinson toussota pour lui rappeler sa présence. « _Que me vient conter celle-ci ?_ » demanda Flint en se tournant vers la gamine. « Draco ne viendra pas s'entraîner cette semaine, le Médicomage dit qu'il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Il a été vraiment secoué, quel courage tu te rends compte (…deux tonnes d'éloges plus tard…) enfin voilà quoi, je voulais simplement te prévenir.» Ah oui, le petit avorton. Avec tout ça il avait oublié d'aller voir Rogue pour faire déplacer le match. Sans répondre, Marcus fit demi-tour et prit la direction des cachots, espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait en chemin pour l'affaire Wood, et que le Maître des Potions serait apte à comprendre son parler « précieux ».

En arrivant dans les cachots glacés, Marcus fut surpris d'y trouver Rogue en train de discuter avec un élève. Il s'agissait de Théodore Nott, un type bizarre qui parlait peu et qui avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise, y compris Flint. Les deux obsédés de la potion s'interrompirent à son entrée, et il combattit bravement son malaise pour expliquer la situation à son professeur. Par chance, Rogue n'était pas le Maître des potions pour que dalle, et le susnommé diagnostiqua rapidement les effet de la potion de préciosité. La chauve-souris des cachots (bat-maaaaannn) hocha froidement la tête et déclara qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour le report du match : il arrangerai ça avec cette vieille chatte empaillée de Mac Gonnagal (pas en ces termes, bien entendu).

Rogue regarda les deux élèves s'éloigner, l'un marchant d'un pas altier, l'autre semblant envoyer des ondes de scélératesse. Il se demanda pour la millième fois comment un incapable tel que Wood avait pu obtenir un Optimal à ses BUSES de potion, et pourquoi diable le fou du balai avait décidé de garder cette option jusqu'à ses ASPIC alors qu'il était inapte à préparer une simple potion de grelucherie. Maugréant contre l'incompétence latente des élèves de Poudlard, le beau ténébreux (euh, pardon) le dégoulinant professeur s'en retourna à ses chaudrons, l'air aigri comme à son habitude.

Il était difficile d'omettre la dérangeante présence de Nott, mais Flint était tellement plongé dans ses raisonnements à base de vengeance qu'il en avait oublié son camarade de serpentard. C'est pourquoi il sursauta en entendant le plus jeune lui demander d'un ton égal « Pourquoi tu ne l'ignores pas, tout simplement ? » Marcus regarda son vis-à-vis avec horreur. Avait-il pensé tout haut ou le jeune homme lisait-il dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert ? Les deux possibilités était aussi effarantes l'une que l'autre, et il fronça les sourcil en regardant Théodore d'un air mauvais.

« Il te suffit de l'ignorer pendant quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera agacé par ton manque de réaction, et toi tu seras débarrassé des effets de la potion. » Flint eut un frisson dans le dos, et il n'aurait su dire s'il était du à l'excitation de voir un plan absolument parfait, ou si c'était un effet de l'inquiétante possibilité que Nott lise dans ses pensées. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, et accorda à son collègue de fourberie un sourire de remerciement. « Tu donnes dans le vrai de la chose. » déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. Tout était pour le mieux : il avait réussi à convaincre Rogue, il avait un plan pour biffer cet air victorieux de la face de débile de Wood, et en plus, il avait réussi à tutoyer quelqu'un, pour la première fois depuis trois longues journées. Parfait.

* * *

**Labeur**

Flint ne ménagea pas ses efforts. Lui qui d'ordinaire aimait à terrasser un ou deux premières années avant de se coucher, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne fournir aucun travail scolaire en dépit de son redoublement, bref, lui qui ne s'occupait que de lui-même passa toute la soirée enfermé dans la salle de bain pour peaufiner les détails du plan de Nott.

Il regardait donc son miroir d'un œil torve, essayant d'imaginer le sourire idiot de Wood. Car l'ignorer ne serait pas chose facile, il se savait. Ce tocard avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, et il devait être prêt à dédaigner toute provocation, à mépriser toute approche : à le repousser totalement.

Marcus s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait imaginer toutes les expressions de son rival. Il voyait son visage comme s'il avait un poster collé sous la paupière, ce qui n'avait rien de confortable si l'on prenait en compte la valeur 'frottement de papier sur le globe oculaire'. Passant outre son embarras, Flint s'entraîna avec ferveur pendant de longues heures, si bien que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son masque d'indifférence, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tous les occupants de sa chambre étaient endormis.

Quand il se glissa entre ses draps, le poursuiveur aspirait à une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Malheureusement, il avait un peu sous estimé son propre génie dans ses efforts pour imaginer Wood, et ayant trop forcé la dose, son esprit continuait à passer en boucle la sale gueule du gryffondor. C'était le fardeau de tout être doué d'une imagination sans limite, se consola-t-il sans pouvoir ôter de sa tête l'image envahissante d'un gardien essoufflé le regardant avec un air espiègle… argh, il était pas près de dormir.

* * *

**That's all folks! enfin pour cette fois-ci :p Chui fière de moi, parce que j'ai réussi à pas mettre une seule référence à Jin Kazama et à Hwoarang, alors que je suis TROP en tekken mode! Sinon le chap est sans prétention mais ça faisait du bien d'écrire ;)  
**

**J'ai encore plein d'idées, mais j'essaye de garder des chaps à peu près égaux, sinon c'est trop vite le dawa. Chui curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, alors GO revieeeeews :D**

**Si vous voulez votre interlude dédicacé, allez donc poster un lemon de la mort qui tue bande de larves! ... euh je veux dire.... Je serais ravie de le faire :) postez une tite review, et dites moi tout, touuuut, l'âge e votre culotte fétiche, le deuxième nom de votre clef usb, même votre numéro de carte bleue m'intéresse (sans dec... faut qu'je dorme là, ça devient gravos) **

**Plein d'bises!**

**SweN**


End file.
